


Say Something

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Alien Autopsy (2006), Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Santilli calls the person who means the most to him when he screwed up his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Say Something"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds) by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera.
> 
> This is also complete fiction, this never happened in the film. I don't own the characters in this story, I only own the words I have written.
> 
> This story contains dialogues which are used in some of the [deleted scenes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqFw6ZqTpf0) of Alien Autopsy and you can expect smut as well. I wrote it from Gary Shoefield's (Ant's character) point of view.

I was working on my laptop when my mobile phone started ringing.  
The display said "Ray calling" when I looked at the phone.

Ray and I had been in a fight, because I finally got the guts to tell him about how I felt about our "friendship". Ray never listened to me. He always made up his own plan and I always ended up being part of those plans.  
It was just too much for me at the point I found out that Ray threw my letter about the job interview away.

I answered the phone after letting the phone ring for quite a few times. "Hello?"  
"Please help me, Gary. I screwed up again," I heard Ray say.  
"What happened, Ray? Where are you?" I reacted surprised.  
"I was on my way home. But, please Gary, I need your help."  
I stood up from my bed to put on my glasses, shoes and coat. "Tell me where you are and I'll be on my way."  
Ray told me about the place where I could find him.

I found Ray in the alley he told me about and I was really shocked at my friend's appearance, because there was blood on his face.  
"Christ, Ray! What's happened to you?" I asked while I sat down in front of him. I rubbed my hand across his face, there was a lot of blood.  
"These two guys were after me and they beat the crap outta me," Ray said very softly. "I can't go home, Gary. I don't want my Nan to see me like this."  
I helped Ray to stand up. "Yeah, come on."

Ray washed himself at the sink and I borrowed him my rope, back in my apartment.  
I gave him a cup of tea when he walked into my living room, which was actually my bedroom and office.  
"You've got your job back then?" Ray asked when he looked at the big amount of boxes in the room.  
"Yeah, well..." I responded. "A job."  
Ray looked surprised at the pink waffle outfit which was also stored into my room and he pointed at it.  
I sighed. "Don't ask."

We both sat down on my bed.  
"Hey, yeah, you know your share on the money..." Ray started. "It's still yours, you know. Whether you're in or out."  
"Forget about it," I answered.  
My best friend looked into his lap before he opened his mouth again. "Look Gary, what I did... you know, opening your letter. I just wanna say I'm really ashamed. Everything you said about me..."  
I heard him swallow. "You were right. I have used you, Gary. I didn't once think about what you wanted. I've been selfish and thoughtless and a pain in the neck and I know I have, but I didn't throw your letter away just so you'd come to America with me."  
"Why then?" I said while I looked him in the eye.  
"Look at me. Look at the world that I live in. If you go to college and qualify as a lawyer, do you really think you gonna stay somewhere like this..." Ray responded. "With someone like me. I just don't know what I'd do without you, Gary. So I threw away your letter. I'm sorry."  
I couldn't believe what he told me. I swallowed before I spoke. "Without me... Ray... Without you my life would be so unbelievable dull. You're the most exciting thing about me. You always have been."  
We shared a glance. "Are we supposed to have sex now? Because, I'd be honest with you, I'm not sure if I'm up to it," Ray said.  
We laughed at his reaction.  
"Oh," Ray grimaced, because of his wounds.  
I smiled at my friend. "But we could kiss though, if you don't mind."  
Ray got a grin on his face. "Yeah, we could, but you have to be careful with my wounds."  
We moved closer to each other and I grabbed Ray's chin to bring his face towards mine. Our lips met quickly and our kiss lasted a few seconds. I wanted to be rougher, but I didn't, because of Ray.  
"That was really sweet," my best friend whispered. "Can we do that again?"  
I kissed him again instead of giving an answer to his question and I pulled him closer.  
"I love you so much, Ray," I murmured against his lips.  
I could feel that Ray was smiling. "I love you too, Gary."  
"Are you sure you're not up to it?" I asked. "Because I kinda am. I missed this kind of interaction for a long time."  
Ray looked down and he saw what I meant by my comment, because my trousers were really tight around my private area.  
"It's been a long time since I've been intimate with someone," I honestly said. "So I don't know if everything still works."  
Ray grinned at me and slid his hand up and down my groin. "You don't have to worry about that, because it looks like it still functions like it should."  
A loud moan escaped my mouth as Ray kept rubbing my sensitive part.  
"Are you alright?" my friend asked.  
"I want you, Ray," I moaned. "I need you so much right now."  
Our lips collapsed on each other again roughly. My hands caressed Ray's back and I untied the rope he was wearing, which left him in only his underwear. He was pretty hard himself as well.  
I pulled my hoody and shirt off in one go and I also unbuckled and unbuttoned my trousers. My underwear was already damp.  
Ray licked his lips. "Are you ready to do this, Gary?"  
My cheeks turned red. "Yeah, I'm ready, but you have to know it's been a very long time ago since I've had sex with a man."  
"I know, because I was the guy you had sex with, so it has been a long time for me as well. We were pretty drunk the last time we did it, but I don't regret it. I don't regret it at all..." Ray said. "I even would like to do it again, but this time I would like to have sex without being drunk, if you don't mind."  
"That would be really nice," I replied as I removed my glasses and got closer to Ray.  
We crashed our mouths together in a tender kiss and every second we shared was magical.  
"I need more, Ray. I'm about to explode," I explained.  
Ray pulled my underwear down and I gasped when my excitement sprang free.  
"I want you in me, Gary," my best friend whispered in my ear.  
I pulled Ray on top of my lap as I removed his underwear. "Do you have stuff we could use, because I don't have any?" I asked.  
Ray searched for his wallet and he pulled a little tube of lube out of it when he found it. "Got it." He gave me the tube.  
I prepared myself. "Are you ready, Ray?"  
"More than ready, Gary," my best friend smirked as he sat himself down slowly on my member. Ray blushed slightly while he came to the end of it. "Please move."  
I obeyed by moving in a slow rhythm and I pumped Ray's arousal up and down at the same time. There were some kisses here and there.  
I managed to increase my speed and I came hard into Ray's body within a few minutes. My friend came in my hand shortly after.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Ray asked as he got up from my lap.  
"Of course I will, Ray. I thought you'd never ask," I replied with a smile and I kissed my boyfriend on the lips.


End file.
